


Najia knows whats good

by Chikabxy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, We stan Najia, they're gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabxy/pseuds/Chikabxy
Summary: Sonya and Najia catch Thasmin shit. They already knew it was going down though.





	Najia knows whats good

Yaz and the Doctor had arrived at Yaz' flat after a day out together, both teasing each other throughout the day. Pushing up against each other or secretly trying to turn each other on, and it had worked.  
They walked In and straight to Yaz' room and luckily for them, nobody was home yet.

As soon as the door was closed, Yaz had the Doctor pinned up against her wall, her arms above her head kissing with desire and passion. Hungrily shoving their tongue's into each other’s mouths as one the doctors hands slowly came down from Yaz' hair to her back.

Yaz released the doctors hands from her grasp and pulled her top off as she moved to suck her neck. Leaving little marks, biting the skin, pulling and teasing, trying to work her up. And it was working just how she wanted it to, but it was also having the same effect on herself. 

There was a very apparent throbbing in the doctor's core, hot and pooling, itching to be touched, for relief. And her hands ventured to the bottom of Yaz’ shirt lifting it up and feeling the warm soft skin underneath, sending chills up her partner, and eventually pulling it up over her head and, flung somewhere carelessly around the room, before clashing lips again.

‘Yaz please…’ were the only words the doctor could whimper out.   
Instead of carefully undoing it, the brunette found the front of the doctors bra and in one fluid motion ripped it in half and threw it off her, then quickly moving her hands to the doctors zipper and pulling it down with speed. After finding her own and undoing the button, sliding them off.   
She pushed the doctor back onto the bed and straddled her as the doctor kicked her trousers all the way off. The doctor was laying back with her head on the pillow, a dark look in her eyes, taking all of Yaz in. Her hand found Yaz’ waist and the other venturing up to ghost over the side of her breast. She then found her way to the back of Yaz bra caringly undoing it watching as it slowly released what she wanted to get to. But she wanted to take everything in, even if that meant doing it slowly. Then finding her way to the straps and gently pulling them down off her arms, her breath hitching slightly as it came off.

Yaz was a person she would never want to forget and never loose, but she knew one day she would, so she was enjoying every moment with pure bliss. Instead of fretting about a day in the far future.

She then leaned up and was met with the amazing taste of Yaz’ lips, as Yaz pushed her down so her head was back on the pillow, Yaz’ basically lying down on top of her, skin on skin, straddling her.

 

They were so lost in each other that they didn’t notice the sound of Najia and Sonya arriving home.


End file.
